Clocktower von Albträumen
NOTE: this is just a rough draft i will make touchs on it soon clocktower von Albträumen is a zombies based inside a giant working clocktower this is the most complex working zombies map to date starting room the starting room is a storge room under the staires it is very small but is the size of a small basment it features alot of clock parts like gears and clock hands quick revive is not in this rooms but on the otherside of the right wall there are two entry holes for zombies they both are on the back of the clocktower near the 6 (confermed noscoping stairway this is more or less not a room but a huge stairway going thorugh all of the other floors with two stairways it is the size of two rooms players are recomended to be carefull on the stairways because they can be corned or if not carefull fall of the stairs and if one is very high up they will die from the hight of the fall unless they have phd flopper there are two stairway going up the stairway going up leads to the pendulum room, bell room,main clock room ,gear room, and the roof pendulum room this room is huge with juggernog and a part of the broken clock= broken time easter egg it is partly a trap and a burden to the players as the pendulum is big and will kill everything in the room in the broken clock = broken time the pendulum stops at the first part and has to be hit with a scavanger to start swinging slowly but in the second part it is moving increadbly fast and has to be hit with the time slower it leads to the walkways bell room is a giant room that when it hits an hour will ring very loudly and make the player scream and stop and make zombies stop and hold there heads till it stop ringing when the hidden easter egg is on the bell will ring continuly and the zombie will not stop main clock room it is a big room with lots of open room to run around it is basicly a room with the shadow of the clock hands and the big clock meconisim it leads to the pack-a-punch (see clockface) and it is a big part of the broken clock=broken time easter egg speed cola and phd flopper is here there a mini stairs and floors here leading to diff pack a punch spawns gear room is a midsize walkway with gears cranking everywere in the middle of the room are two giant gears cranking in opisidte directions so if players dont jump over it they will be crushed and be thrown one floor below and be downed all along the right wall are working gears and in the easter egg players are able to climb the gears and get to a hidden room. if the easter egg destroys the roof rubble wil fall here but the deadshot daquiri will still be in use but the random box spawn will be destroyed roof the roof is a big open area and is one spawn for the random box and deadshot daquiri is located here other then that it has no use and in the easter egg if not settled quickly will destroy this room and leave rubble in the clock room. walkways this room is a big maze of walkways were one can see down a deep chasm of wood at two end of the maze is stamin up and double tap as is a random box spawn and the power this location can be destroyed in the easter egg if the bell rings too much making the wood break from the vibrations . if this area breaks u can not buy double tap or stamin up but u have to turn on the power to actavate the easter egg clock face the pack a punch room is opened once the power starts but can move to diff platforms outside of the clock room looking out to england but destroyed and if u use the sniper rifles scope u can see zombies walking towords the tower and climbing up around the sides trivia it is possible that if the pendulum swings fast for 3 rounds it will break and destroy the walkway starting room and bottom of stairway and it will crash and destroy most of the pendulum room and kill and get rid of any players under it and take the area around the bell almost making the bell fall the easter egg is possible with one person the clock really works with eastrn standerd time if one no clips under the walkway they will find early versions of the rooms this map has many things going on at once